ft_awakeningfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcs
The Lumen War (1st Arc) ~Completed~ This arc kicks off the first major of possibly many to come, with a dark wizard disguising herself as a girl named "Jess" and manipulating the memories of all the Fairy Tail members along with the Mayor, Jason, and even the guild master. While Bane and Logan try to figure out what is causing the disturbance in Bane's runes "Jess" is using the ongoing Miss Fairy Tail Competition as a distraction so she can steal the Lumen Histoire of Fairy Tail. After the ending of MFT everything seems to be normal, but without much warning Jess begins to laugh and reveals herself to be called Vestra. She then vanishes and leaves behind a single black rose, to which the Master explains that a dark guild known as Nightmare Rose was the one who stole their Lumen Histoire. He then goes into vague detail about the leader, Master Cartus, and how he had pledged that he would end Fairy Tail. Before the Master could say anything else he was frozen in time. Without any collaboration the guild members began to split up into four different groups: Team Justin, Team Sybil, and Team Lucia all went out to find Nightmare Rose while the remaining stayed back and kept watch on the Guild and their master. After, Team Sybil and Team Lucia got caught up with two dark guilds; Harpy Talon and Viper Fang. After the two teams defeated the dark guilds, Team Justin discovered an abandoned city which held Nightmare Rose. After investigation they were confronted with a group of Nightmare Roses' League of Darkness and the city began to move towards Magnolia. Justin took on Mo, their Shattering Stone, defeated him and went to Cartus. All the while the two dark guilds went to Magnolia and caused havoc there, even showing their two guild masters. Fairy Tail's remaining members and the two groups who had just fought them collided into a battle that lasted until Justin defeated Cartus. Lumen Histoire is returned, and Fairy Tail (along with Harpy Talon and Viper Fang) begins to clean up the guild hall and Magnolia. S-Class Trials (2nd Arc) After a fair bit of relaxation at the hot springs, Fairy Tail returned to their Guild Hall, where Master Garo had some exciting news. He promptly announced that the S-Class Trials of X784 would be starting and that 9 of the most powerful wizards in the guild (Justin Hawthorn, Aris Flagrantia, Atlas Lynch, Casimir Herne, Xavier Cael, Lucia Echart, Ivris Mantra, Cersei Alloy and Emilia Stafford) would have to choose partners to compete with them. Once the teams had been arranged, most of the guild traveled to Tenrou Island, the birthplace (and place of power) of Fairy Tail. When they arrived, Master Garo informed the teams that they would each pick a path labelled A-I to go down. Rules were relayed, then the teams went down their separate paths with the hopes of reaching the grave of Mavis Vermillion first (and by so doing, win the competition). Long story short, Team Justin beat Team Xavier, Team Aris beat Bane and Logan, Team Ivris beat Callos, Team Emilia beat Ingred, Team Atlas beat Team Cersei, and Team Ivris beat Team Emilia. In the end, as Aris was arriving at the grave, Logan died of his wounds, which made Bane cast a powerful spell called Equality. This made it so there were three winners: Aris Flagrantia, Justin Hawthorne, and Ivris Mantra. Atlantis (3rd Arc) In a city long-forgotten, acts of terror began to occur. This subaquatic city's crops of crucial-to-survival Morrow Leaf were sabotaged, and, worst of all, the Princess of Atlantis was found dead. Master Garo disappeared from Tenrou Island the morning after the culmination of the Trials of X784. It is later revealed that he was one of the few mainlanders who still had knowledge of Atlantis and its doings, and he was brought in to investigate. Of course, Fairy Tail couldn't help but get involved, and they followed their Guild Master's tracks under the sea. When they arrived in the city, an attendant brought them to an inn with some wardrobe changes and food. Selenia and Misuki departed for the Celestial Spirit World, Team Justin went to a cafe, and Team Aris went to the market. By the Cafe, Team Justin was attacked by a woman in a white robe who could change her size and those of others. Naturally, she disappeared, but not before making Justin small (which is later undone). Soon after, Team Aris was confronted by a man with powerful reflector magic (who soon disappeared, as well). Team Justin (and Master Garo) followed some clues and then set rolling a plot to get the bad guys for good (it was discovered that King Algos Primme Atlantis was to be killed next, so Felix used his transformation magic to become the king). The trap is sprung and Garo meets with the leader of the baddies, Kuno, who reveals their plan: to harness the power of the Leviathan sleeping below Atlantis and thus take over Fiore. Fairy Tail converges on the chambers below Atlantis, where they battle with the dark wizards over the shell of a deceased dragon. After a fierce fight, Fairy Tail comes out on top, and Atlantis was saved. Grand Magic Games (4th Arc) After some time spent at the Guild Hall doing guild things, a messenger from Crocus arrives with news: The Grand Magic Games of X784 would be starting and Fairy Tail was invited! The wizards traveled to the capitol of Fiore and were arranged into 4 teams. Then, in the middle of the night, the qualifying round began: a race to Domus Flau (the coliseum of Crocus) through the Sky Labyrinth. The competition was fierce, but all four Fairy Tail teams made it through (including Verum Requiem and a team that had members who closely resembled members of Fairy Tail). Card Battle was the first competition, which was followed by Aquatic Showdown, Destination Station, Apocalypse, Don't Swallow and Speedster (with duels happening at the end of each day). In the end, Fairy Tail Team A was victorious, but the wizards had more on their minds than the competition, for a plot to steal the royal family of Fiore was underway. With the help of Aiden Arborus, Mira Dreadknot, and Rie Darcy, Fairy Tail Team A was able to apprehend the dark guild from Edolas and save the royal family. Filler Arcs *'Spring Visit '- After the Lumen War Arc, and fixing all the horrible damage done to Magnolia and the guild, Master Garo takes everyone (who wants to go) to a Hot Springs. Where, after people couldn't handle themselves obviously, was forced to go back home. '' *'Beach Visit''' - After the Grand Magic Games of X784, Fairy Tail (sans Master Garo) took a trip to the beach for some R&R. They were evicted from said beach a few days later by the Royal Army of Fiore after Justin and Felix accidentally disintegrated half the sand on the beach. '' *'Guild Master Convention X784 '- ''Rather than joining his guild at the beach, Master Garo departed for Clover Town for the annual Guild Master Convention. There, he met old friends (and a very old babysitter), but was sucked into a sinister plot to hold the guild masters of Fiore hostage. Using some quick-thinking, Barse and his group were able to apprehend the criminals and save the event. '' *'#Adventure '- ''Upon arriving at Fairy Tail after the Beach Visit Arc, Justin caught a whiff of dragon and whisked Cersei Alloy and Lucia Echart off to track down the scent. Along the way, they met the Crystal Dragon Slayer Kamran Brillare of Phoenix Song, who was also on the trail. Together, the four journeyed to a mountain range in Bosco where they discovered a crystal imbued with the souls of long-deceased dragons. The Dragon Slayers were then taught the Dragon Legion spell (which came packaged with sick tattoos). '' *'Eggventure '''- ''As soon as they arrived back at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall after the Beach Visit, most of the Exceeds of Fairy Tail (along with new recruits Okami and Ivory) were teleported to Extalia, where they faced a trial concerning lost Exceed eggs. After quite a bit of blathering, it was discovered that it was all a misunderstanding, and they were set free. ''